Light And Dark:
by kesha379
Summary: This a story of my OC with scourge her name is light shadow little sister. Last just scourge better watch it or shadow going to get him. oneshot LightxScourge


It was a Dark and "stormless" night... Scourge was roaming the streets... after a fight with his "ex" gf fiona. she just gets so under his skin sometimes... Suddenly, he felt something...like another presence or something... ( Just keep walking man ) scourge was telling himself in his mind... ( aw crab, course I can never walk away ) Scourge walked and then practically ran when he sensed the presence near... he looked down  
and saw something or someone... he knelt down near the dark figure... which scourge realized was a chick... oh man... a hot chick too... he thought.

Scourge:" *shakes the girls shoulder lightly* hey toots,  
I dont think an dark alley is the best place for your...uh, kind ta be... yoohoo... babe?..."

Light:" *starts waking up* ugh,... w-where am I?... and *looks at scourge and tries to get up but cant*... ow, that's right... some drunk dude chased me from the street to here... and I tripped, and he knocked me out and ran off... w-who are you?"

Scourge:" I..."

Shadow:" am going to release my sister before I knock your head off your shoulders."

Scourge:" 0-0 *puts light down gently* ooooooh, this is your sis?... I had no idea, sorry shad... say I didn't know you had a sister... and a hot one too."

Shadow:" *picks up Light* well, now you know, so you better stay away from her."

Light:" shadow... he found me..."

Scourge:" yeah man, she could have been left alone... but, I always come to ladies in distress."

Shadow:" TT come on light."

Light:" wait... *reaches in pocket and gives him a paper with her phone number on it* *winks* thanks for finding me ..."

Scourge:" scourge. and I wouldn't mind finding ya again some time babe." *winks*

Shadow:" bye." *leaves*

With Shadow... at house...

Light:" but shadow, I can stay at my own place... i'm just a little shaky is all."

Shadow:" mmm hmm... and you expect me, your brother to let you stay when I saw you give Scourge your number and address?... N.O. no. I know how he is... he's a cheat. a womanizer that's what he is."

Light:" he certainly womanized me... I think i'm in love with him."

Shadow:" all you did was look at him... that guy must have hit you very hard... you need some sleep. you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep downstairs on the couch."

Light:" that wouldn't happen to be cause I mentioned I live next to you on the paper and that you think scourge is going to visit me in the middle of the night is it?"

Shadow:" yes it is. *kisses her forehead* now,sleep. *turns off light and leaves*"

Next Day...

Shadow:" *walks in his room*... *shakes his sister who is sleeping on the end of the bed due to the fact she moves a lot in her sleep* Light...Light..."

Light:" what...?..."

Shadow:" *smiles* you look like you had a good sleep...anyway, i'm going to the grocery store to get some food supplies since your staying here a couple of days."

Light:" who made that decision?..."

Shadow:" me, I locked the door and your not to leave, at all."

Light:" : can I at least go potty?"

Shadow:" *grimaces* do you need help?..."

Light:" :[ no!..."

Shadow:" okay. then you can go ...potty. *chuckles and leaves*"

*Knock-Knock*

Light:" 0-0 ... guess he does want to help with me going potty... *limps to door and opens* ...?..."

Scourge:" whew, I thought he'd never leave... can I come in?..."

Light:" yeah, sure. my brother is a slight bit... overprotective."

Scourge:" yeah, I know him. *comes in and locks the door* so, judging by the way you looked at me last night when you were in your sweet big bro's arms... i'd say you have already got some feelings for me... how?"

Light:"... I've seen you at my brothers before... *blushes* I... watch you more like."

Scourge:" *smiles cutely* well, I dreamed about you... and I think I like you... your different...y'know. you don't look at me with self-loathing like some girls I know and you don't look at me with...desire like fiona... you look at me... like... we've known each other for a long time... so, you wanna go out with the king?..."

Light:" sure... except I cant walk very well."

Scourge:" no prob. *smiles and picks her up* let's go to my place... I got a new one where blackie cant find ya so easy... and you can stay until ya feel better."

Light:" okay."

Scourge:" ;] *leaves* "

With Shadow...

Shadow:" *opens door* hmm, I know I locked it... Light?!... i'm here! why is the door unlocked?!...light!... oh no... *drops bags on floor and runs upstairs...after he looks all over house he puts the groceries away and reads a little note on the floor* [ don't worry brother, i'm at a safe place with a safe person.. love you... Light] grr... I knew it! he came back and took my sister so he can have some fun... TT and she's happy!..."

With Light...

Light:" mmm... what's that smell?"

Scourge:" chicken noodle soup... I cant cook so I got the canned kind... and I added some carrots in it cuz I know you women like your vegies. "

Light:" aw, how sweet. *kisses scourge he then turns off the stove with one hand and then returns it to her back*"

Scourge:" mmm... *pulls back* personally, I think you taste better but, you know."

Light:" *laughs*"

Two Days Later At Light's House...

Light:" *opens door*... be really quiet, I know my brother is next door but he's got ears like a bat..."

Scourge:" *comes in* yeah,yeah babe. I don't care if he hears or not... i'm not scared of no one."

Light:" *turns on light to find shadow on her couch glaring at scourge* uh..."

Shadow:" I have a key... and you, *stands up* did you have fun with her?... huh?... like all the other girls you have fun with."

Scourge:" chill shadow. i'm not that bad... anymore... I flirt with some until I find the one who flirts back... and might I say your sis is the "ultimate" flirter?"

Shadow:" *tackles scourge*"

Light:" shadow!... please,stop...all we did was kiss..."

Scourge:" yeah, *shoves shadow and batts eyelashes* all we did was kiss... a lot."

Shadow:" *punches scourge*"

Light:" shadow!"

Shadow:" *batts eyelashes* all I did was punch him... REALLY hard."

Light:" you didn't sleep very well with me gone did you?"

Shadow:" TT no."

Light:" ^w^ knew it."

Scourge:" yeah, your sis slept well cuddled in MY bed while I was dreaming about her on the couch."

Shadow:" TT "

Light:" cant we all just get along?..."

Shadow:" TT when he dies."

Scourge:" ouch, feelings mutual bub."

Shadow:" if he so much as blinks at you the wrong way...call." *leaves*

Light:" ..."

Scourge:" ^w^ he'll get used to me."

Light:" he will?... 0-0 "

Scourge:" *kisses*... he has to."


End file.
